Skate
Skate is the Deuteragonist of Puppy. He is presumably a high ranking member of the Runners and owns an Auto Shop on Bulsa Avenue, Ginmore in Brick City which is the main Auto Shop choice for the Runners and their affiliations. He is a close friend of Puppy, meeting him after collecting the wreckage of the hit car to turn into scrap metal, turning a dark situation into a light one by promising his allegiance to Puppy after finding out what happened. He is completely fine with Puppy wanting to bring down the Kings Of Decay MC After what they did for completely unknown reasons until they are revealed very late in the story. He is known for his Bulletproof Tacmask which he never takes off once in the whole story. Backstory: Skate grew up in South Bronx, New York. He is presumably an ethnic minority. He said he doesn't like talking about his parents or experiences of where he grew up. Skate has a liking to all things to do with vehicles, as a kid he pulled apart most of the toys he owned to create new and better ones. At the age of 11, he turned his normal Bike into an engine powered super bike, which caused him to crash into a wall. He moved to Brick City on his 20th Birthday and "forgot everything about Baghdad Bronx" and soon became affiliated with the east-side Runners After proving himself an excellent repairmen and mechanic, he was given some money to start his own Auto Shop for the Runners, and it became the go-to place for all their rides to be decked out or fixed. The Kings of Decay would refuse to pay for his services, leading him to dislike them. In Early 2022, he met Puppy after handing him the wreckage of their car for money for Scrap Metal, immediately becoming friends with him. Skate introduced him to the gang and gave him backstory on the gangs in the city with his connections, and for unknown reasons fully supported the idea. At an unknown point in the early 2020's Skate became a regular of escort Polly Waylee and the two are possibly in a relationship. It is revealed in the late chapters that Skate takes on an alter ego of a mercenary for extra money and the real reason he wants the Kings of Decay brought down to the ground is because he wants to make millions from selling their bikes, this is presumably the reason Skate got annoyed at Puppy when he destroyed any of them. His real name is confirmed to be "Lindsey" and he said his last name either begins with an A or an S. Appearance: Skate is a 5 foot 8 slightly overweight man with tan skin covered in tattoos. His most notable feature is his dark grey bulletproof tactical mask which he never takes off. He wears a baggy dark grey t-shirt with one gold chain and one silver chain and dark purple baggy jeans. He wears red, white and black trainers and has black mechanic's gloves. He wears an expensive watch on his left wrist and 3 gold bracelets on his right wrist. (As a Mercenary, Skate wears inverted colours of his normal outfit and wears a bright blue puffy jacket) Trivia/Facts: * Skate never takes his tactical mask off once throughout the entire story. He does not state the reason for this and it is completely unknown why he wears it. * Skate is technically just as if not more of an important character than Puppy, being responsible for just as many acts against The KOD than him. * Skate's favourite song is Top Down by Swizz Beats * He is the youngest Deuteragonist in the entire history of my main stories. * His weapon of choice as a Mercenary is the PKP Pecheneg LMG. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Gangster Category:Vigilante